Tears Of Blood
by goodbyehoney
Summary: And new enemy and guardian shows up soon after middle school begans. His target is Rima. And hers? She don't really know herself. What would he do if she came begging for help? I suck at summaries.
1. An enemy, a girl and a chara!

I **do NOT** own Shugo Chara! And **never** will! I have a few OCs in my story and that's it!

...

_"LIKE HELL I'LL LOSE TO YOU!" she yelled. And then she jumped._

_..._

_"Are you... okay?"_

_Bright light blinded her as she woke, "I'm fine." is all she managed to say before passing out again._

**Chapter 1: Middle school! And EH? A new friend? A new chara!**

"Ren... Ren, wake up!" A tiny chara with lavender hair, braided on the side and red eyes poked her owner's cheek, she was dressed in a dark violet and baby blue puffy sleeves jester dress with matching hat, chocker and boots. "Wake up!" she called (shouted) again. _She'll be late for the first day of middle school... no choice then._ She thought. "Laugh! Smile! Chara change!" Suddenly Ren jumped out of the bed doing a few cart wheels and landed in front of her bathroom door. She blinked. "ICHIGO! What was that for?" Ichigo flew over to Ren with a smirk on her face. "I'm sorry, but look!" She held up a clock that says '7:10a.m'. Ren blinked a few times before waking up. "OH HECK! I'M LATE! Ichigo! Chara change!" "Right on!" A tiny bride similar to Ichigo's appeared on the side of her long purple hair and she began to shower, change, cook and eat at top speed! 20 minutes and 13 seconds later she tie her hair into a high ponytail with a red hair ribbon and clip on a strawberry shaped hair clip and dash out of the house in skates with a piece of strawberry toast still in her mouth.

She skate passed a Japanese-style mansion next to her newly moved in house. Her parents went missing when she was young, but she knows they're alive. At least one of them, because they send us letter with money in it every month... She keeps in touch with her brother but they rarely talk.

-Ren's POV-

*pant* *pant* "13 minutes to spare..." All thanks to Ichigo for not waking me up... "I tried to, so did your cat. You sleep like a rock." Ichigo's smirking... The hell? Is she reading my mind or something? "I didn't you're voicing your thought or what they called it, whispering? Yeah! That's it!" Oh great, I thought as I change out of my skates. Did you hear that too, huh Ichigo? Guess not, since she didn't respond. Right, I'm done. "Ichigo, get into your egg, I'm reporting to the principal's office." I had Ichigo's egg in a waist bag big enough to fit in 3 shugo tama. Ugh... I start work again in 2 weeks. I headed to the office to find a man and a blond boy with... a chara?

"Then, the Guardians will now be connected with elementary and middle school. Since there isn't anyone else with charas this year..." the blond sounds a little disappointed.

"Now, now, Tadase-kun. No need to be sad. Here. ^w^" The older man handed Tadase a picture book.

"Tuskasa-san...*sweatdrop* ^^;"

"Tadase," said the kingly chara. "I sense a chara."

Oh heck. I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping.

"But I don't recognize it and it's not very strong. I can hardly feel it!"

"Ichigo, hide your presence." I whispered and I heard him said "Wait, It's gone now." and knocked on the door before someone else noticed.

"Hello?"

-Tadase's POV-

"Tadase, I sense a chara." Kiseki floated beside me. "But I don't recognize it and it's not very strong. I can hardly feel it!" A chara? That's strange...

"Wait, it's gone now."

I heard a knocked on the door and a feminine voice that's somewhat familiar but deeper then I remembered. I turned around to see-

"Fujisaki?"

In a ponytail?

"NAGI!"

-Ren's POV-

Tuskasa suddenly change towards me and, what the heck? He's hugging me! And his hands on my ass!

"Nagi! Why are you cross-dressing like Nade-chi?"

Huwh? The hell? He thinks I'm a cross-dresser!

"Get off me you pervert!"

"Whaaa, Nagi-kun's mad! *sniff*"

"What the hell? I'm not your 'Nagi' or whoever that is! I'm a girl!"

"Really?" Said Tuskasa, still crying... and those are not fake tears.

Only to stop the crying adult. I pull off my tie and unbutton my shirt. I don't know how I got mistaken for that 'Nagi-kun' guy.

-Tadase's POV-

Tuskasa is crying like a little kid now... and- Whoa! He/she's (pretty sure it's a she) started unbuttoning her shirt. I blushed.

-Ren's POV-

Heh, he blushed. I put my clothes back on and cross my arms. Good. The older guy *cough* Tuskasa, stopped crying now.

"Oh gosh, Kazuki... Ren?"

... *smack*

"Took you long enough!"

"I'm sorry! Here's your-"

A knock on the door cut him off, and I saw a boy with long purple hair, like mine. Let me guess, Nagi?

"NAGI!"

I was right! H- WHAT THE HELL? Tuskasa started to take his shirt off! Oh wait, he punched him.

-Nagihiko's POV-

The minute I stepped into the room Tuskasa shouted my named and charged towards me and gave me a bear hug.

"NAGI!"

He shouted. And he, WAIT! He's stripping me! Without knowing I punch him in the stamach.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

-Normal POV-

"Oh good, it's the real Nagi!" Tuskasa said happily and continue to bear hug Nagihiko.

"What?" Is all he said. Tuskasa pointed at Ren. And Nagihiko started at him in shocked.

-Ren's POV-

"What are you looking at?"

"You look like... me."

Wow, a smart one.

'*claps* Congrats, now do you want your prize?"

"Err, no thanks."

"Sorry," I began. "Kazuki Ren, 14. New student."

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, 14."

"Hotori Tadase, 14"

Oh, we're in the same grade.

"Ren-san," said the perverted Tuskasa. "I will give you your schedule for class now. You're in the middle school Star class. The guardians will be in the same class with you." He winked at Nagi.

"Guardians?" said Nagi.

"Tadase-kun will explain after school. Go to the Royal Garden. Ren-san, you go too."

"Fine" Was all I said.

"Now, you guys are already half an hour late. Go along now~ Wait, what are you here for, Nagi?"

"Sensei wanted to know where Tadase and the new student are."

"Why does Tuskasa-san want us in the Royal Garden for?" Asked Nagi and then it turned into a whisper. "And why Ren-san's coming?" I heard that. I'll let him go for now, we're at the class room door.

Tadase knocked on the door and told me to wait outside while both of them went in.

"Sensei, the new student is here." I heard Tadase's vice.

"Bring him in, Hotori-kun"

"Sensei, she's a girl."

"Oh, really? Sorry, bring her in."

A few seconds later, he came to the door and said "Kazuki-san, you and come in now."

I walked in to the class room and heard gasp and saw shocked faces. There was words and whispers like "Fujisaki?", "NADESHIKO?", "Fujisaki's twin?" and so on. But I noticed Nagihiko was smirking at a petite blond next to him, she just as shocked as the other, but also angry... at me. Why?

"Now, now. Please introduce yourself."

"Kazuki Ren." I said. Half the class calmed down at the fact that I'm not 'Nadeshiko'

"You can sit next to Fujisaki. "

I nodded and went to my seat next to me was Nagihiko and a guy with black hair. He smirked at me and started flirting. Ew.

"Hey there, sweetheart!" His smirked grew bigger.

"Die." I shoot him the death glare and turn my attention to the teacher.

Finally! School's over, most of the student already went out, I was the last one beside that flirt next to me. I was about to take my leave when suddenly he grabbed on to me and pinned to the table. The hell?

"Let. Go. Of. Me. _Now_."

I kicked him in the stomach, and slapped his face. I walked to the door. Unlucky for me he got up and grabbed me again. I was about to kick his ass again until I saw that he's already out cold. I look up and saw Nagihoko, Tadase, the petite blond, a pink haired girl and a guy with brown hair.

"Are you ok?" Asked Nagihiko.

"I'm fine."

"kazuki-san! That's so horrible! And it's your first day!" The pink haired girl panicked.

"Amu." said the petite blond, amazing. Amu calmed down just when she heard her name.

"Nah, I'm fine. I manage to knock him down once before he grabbed me again."

"We know, we saw it all, we run as fast as we can here. Ren-san, beside me and Nagihiko. These are the rest of the Guardians."

"Hinamori Amu." She smiled. She seems nice.

"Souma Kuukai! Nice to meet you!"

"Mashiro Rima." and she shoot me the death glare again...

"Sugoi! You really looked like Nade-chan!" Amu squeaked.

"Who's Nade-chan?" I asked. But I can pretty much guess...

"She's-"

"My twin!"

Nagihiko cut Rima off before she get to say anything, he's hiding something...

"Well, anyway. What's this Royal Garden perverted Tuskasa talked about?"

"Perverted Tuskasa?" Asked Rima.

I saw Tadase whispered in her ear and she smirked at Nagihiko. He sweat dropped and shoot me an apologetic face. I just nodded and scribble on a note that says "You own me an explanation." and tossed it to him.

We talked on the way to the Royal Garden. It's located at elementary school area. When we reach there, boy it's huge! I saw 4 people and Tuskasa waiting there.

"Now everyone's here. Let's start." said Tadase.

"Nagi! Tadase! Amu-chi! Rima-tan! Kuukai!" A kid with two huge ribbons in her hair called, she sotpped when she saw me. "NADE-CHAN!" and she bear hug me.

"Let go!"

She let go of me and stared with a teary face. I think I made her cry...

"Nade-chan..."

"Err, now, wait, don't cry! I'm not-"

"Yaya!" said Amu. "She's not Nadeshiko!"

"She's not...?"

Oh please, don't look at me with those eyes.

"No, err, I'm Kazuki Ren. Nice to meet you. Sorry for yelling."

"Oh. Yaya is Yaya! And this is Pepe-chan!"

I pretend to not noticed.

"O-oh... hi." I smiled. "You!" I pointed at Tuskasa. "You were saying something?"

"Ah yes," he began. "Since you know that I own both elementary and middle school. I decide to connect the Guardians! And with the next enemy, we could use more members. As for your seat and position;

King's chair, Ichinomiya Hikaru

Queen's chair, Hiiragi Rikka

Jack's chair, Sanjou Kairi

Ace's char, Yuiki Yaya

Jocker, Hinamori Amu

King of Spades, Hotori Tadase

Queen of Hearts, Mashiro Rima

Diamonds Jack, Fujisaki Nagihiko

Clover Jack, Souma Kuukai

and last,

Jester, Kazuki Ren.

Bye, kids! Have fun!"

And he run out as soon as he finished. They stared at me in shocked, until,

"Yay! Rikka can see Amu-senpai everyday now!" Rikka cheered.

"Hey..." I began, "Mind introducing them to me?" I pointed to the group of charas on the table.

"Eh? Kazuki-san can see charas?"

I smiled; after they're done I called for Ichigo.

"Ichigo." I said and she popped out of her egg and bows.

"Kawaii!" they said. Well, the girls anyway.

All of a sudden I hear someone laugh, evil laugh. :D A figure with black wings jumped down, he grabbed Hikaru and flew away.

"RYUU!" Tadase shouted and point at him. Man, there's a lot of pointing today.

"Hikaru!" Is it me or was Rikka almost in tears? "Amu-senpai!"

"Watashi no kokoro, UNLOCK!"

"Charanari, Amulet Heart!"

"Clown Drop!"

"Dear Baby!"

"Pure Feeling!"

"Sky Jack!"

"Beat Jumper"

"Samurai Soul!"

"Platinum Royale!

They change after that Ryuu guy, I run after them. When I got outside everyone was glued on the grown by some purple energy.

"Minna!"

"Who are you?" The voice demanded. I saw Ryuu in front of me with Hikaru out cold. Wait- I remember that face...

"Kazuki Ren." I said and he gasped. "Heard of me?" I can't help but smirked.

"Ichigo!"

"Charanari! Death Strawberry!"

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**Yayyy, finally done! Sorry, I'm not very good at writing and I know my English suck somehow. Please R&R!**


	2. Charanari! Who's at my door?

**Chapter 2: Charanari! Who's at my door?**

-Ren's POV-

"Ichigo!"

"Ren-chan no kokoro! Unlock!"

Funny thing is, Ichigo can do this at will.

"Charanari! Death Strawberry!"

I wore a jester dress, hat, chocker and boots similar to my chara, the side of my hair is braided on the side and let down. And a pair of stripe knee-length socks and finger-less gloves. I looked like a bigger version on Ichigo with darker hair.

"Staff!" a staff with purple, green and orange feathers appeared in my hands, one end looks like a scythe while the other is a sword. "Jester's Storm!" dark purple wind came out of my staff when I twirl it, Ryuu dodged it.

"Big mistake." I smirked.

The wind chases him before it hits. The energy glue are gone, he loose grip of Hikaru and they both feel in difference directions. Kairi, who was the closest to Hikaru catches him before he feel. Tadase and Kuukai tried to catch Ryuu but he snaps out of it and flew away before they're even close.

-Amu's POV-

Sugoi! Kazuki-san beat Ryuu in one hit! But she really does look like Nadeshiko... I missed her. I know! I'll ask Nagi to call her! Nagi told me that Nadeshiko is too busy to pick up phone calls, but maybe she will if it's from her twin brother!

"I'll be back! And I'll get that gozen of yours!" I heard Ryuu shouted in the air, and he pointed to Kazuki-san. "You! I'll get you for this! I have not forgotten about last time either!

Last time? What does he mean? Does Kazuki-san know him?

"Kazuki-san!"

Everyone race towards her and Kairi. Hikaru looks really pale.

"Ren-san!"

"Purplehead look-a-like!"

"Hikaru!"

-Hikaru's POV-

Ugh... I can't open my eyes. I feel... week.

-Ren's POV-

I change out of my charanari and went over to Hikaru, gosh, he looked so pale...

"Is he.. ok?" I asked.

"Hopefully," said Kairi. "All he need is rest, we should take him to the hospital just in case. By the way, Kazuki-san-"

"Ren."

"Huh?"

"Call me Ren, and I mean all of you."

"Alright then, Ren-san," Kairi continued and pushed his glasses up in anime style. :3 "Do you know Ryuu?"

I nodded, "He steals un-hatch chara eggs. I made him scream it all out when he thinks he's about to kill me."

"We pretty much figure it out," Kuukai said while kicking a soccer ball up and down with one leg. "I mean, he always went after Hikaru."

"Ahem!" one of Amu's chara, Suu had sunglasses on. Ran and Miki sweat dropped behind her. Dia joined Suu and they said in turns; "We've thought about it and decide to name this 'O.P.H.F.T.S.E.W.G'-desu!" Suu began while Dia smile and finished it off by saying "It's short for 'Operation Protect Hikaru From The Scary Evil Wing'd Guy!'"

"S-Suu..." Amu sweat dropped.

"By the way, Nagihiko. Can I talk to you later? alone?" I saw Rima's death glare but decided to ignore it. After the meeting was done everyone headed home, Nagihiko offered (was forced) to walked me home while we talk.

*awkward silence*

"So, what do you want to talk about, Ren-san?"

Great. He broke the silence.

"Ah, you broke it!"

"What?"

"The silence!"

"Huh?"

"Anyway... are? What was it again... Oh yeah, how was your day today, Nadeshiko?" I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure I'm not.

"Oh, it's- wait, what did you just call me?"

I stopped walking and so did he. He seems confused and shocked over hearing that name.

"You are her, right?"

There was silence before;

"Yes... Did Rima tell you?"

"Nah, I figure it out."

He suddenly had a _very_ serious look on his face. But it turn into a smile in less than 10 seconds.

"Looks like you found out," He took out a pink egg and a blue one with sakura petals on them. The blue one is most likely Rizumu's because he's next to Nagi and a chara in a pink kimono and long hair just came out of the pink one.

"This is Temari."

Temari bows and giggles.

"Nice to meet you, Ren-san, Ichigo-san."

"Nice to meet you!" Ichigo said cheerfully and shake hands with Temari. I smiled, glad that they are getting along.

"Nice to meet, Temari." I turn my glaze back to Nag, who had on his poker face.

_Damn you poker face… _I thought.

"You're pretty good at it yourself."

Damn again! He's reading my mind!

"I didn't, you voice your thoughts."

"Not you too!"

"Anyway, please don't tell anyone. Especially Amu, I want to tell her when the time is right…" he said.

"Ok!" I cried cheerfully.

"What, that's it?"

"What, you want me to blackmail you? I ain't that kind of person, but if you want..."

"No! Wait!"

"Just kidding!"

He sighed with relief and his eyes drawn a certain mansion, it happened to be the one next to my house...

"That yours?"

My finger follows his glaze.

"Yes, is this the way to your house?"

I nodded and reply "That bungalow with the huge sakura tree."

"..." "We're neighbors?"

"Nice to meet ya, neighbor!"

I waves goodbye at the corner of his house-err mansion, before running into my house. What surprised me is _who_ that was leaning on my door with a bored expression on his face! I gasped.

**-End of Chapter 2-**

**Chapter 2 done! I know, it's kinda lame but I gave my best shot! Who's at her door? A mailman? A delivery boy? OR EWARD (yeah, right!)? ?:D**

**Please R&R! :3**


	3. Eh! You're my sensei?

**Chapter 3: My brother is my teacher?**

-Normal POV-

Ren gasped at who's at her door, and wasted no time charging at him for a bear hug.

"TUSBASA!" she cried, tears of joy flow dow her cheeks.

Tusbasa patted her head and smiled.

"Happy to see me?"

"Baka! You were gone for 7 years with no letter or whatsoever!"

"Eh, I call you once in a while..."

"You means at random times of midnight, while I was sleeping? And then you hung up after saying 'Long time no see!'"

"Sorry...?"

"That all you say?"

Ren crossed her arms and legs and sat on the floor, Tusbasa leaned towards her and picked her up bridal style and smirked.

"Charanari."

A chara pops out of nowhere and flew next to him.

"Yo!"

"H-hayate!"

Ichigo tackles him and both started chatting.

"Hayate..."

"Oh, sorry. Tusbasa-kun no kokoro, unlock!"

"Charanari, Black Wing!"

Tusbasa had a black undershirt with lime green short sleeves and blue stripe on the chest. He wore a black vest zipped up and buckled with two buckles, the top one is lime green while the bottom one is blue, they had yellow lining. His pants were black with a lime patch on each leg, on the bottom it looks like it's specked with blue and yellow paint, two yellow straps run bow to his ankle from the top. His arm warmers and stomping boots were in the same design. Tiny glowing yellow wings can be seen on each side of the boots.

"Let's go!"

He punched his hand in the air cheerfully. Black feathered wings replace the yellow ones as they dimmed, disappeared and reappeared on his back. He then took off with Ren in his arms.

"Nii-chan!"

-Ren's POV-

"Nii-chan, let me go!"

"Where are we going?"

"Dinner."

"Why?"

"Hey, I'm hungry; don't tell me you starve yourself?"

"I-"

"Nani? No sister of mine starves herself! To the buffet!"

"Wait- I, hey!"

_*time skipped, dinner time!*_

I can't believe he got me... And he's stuffing me with mountains of food!

"Hey! How can you eat so much?"

"How can you starve yourself?"

"I don't."

"Liar."

"Pig."

"Purplehead."

"Bush top."

"Clown."

"Punk!"

"Evil sister!"

"Bottomless pit!"

"Nekozuki!"

"Oh- you did not just said that!"

"Yes I did, now eat!"

He stuff a huge piece of meat in my mouth. It took me 5 minutes to take it all down. How can he eat so much? Weirdo.

_*time skipped again~ The next day at school.*_

"Ohayo Ren-san!"

"Amu."

"What? You sound like Rima now."

"Oh, Sorry, I-"

"Is that Fujisaki-san?"

"Nadeshiko-sama?"

My second day of school and they confused me with Nagi's twin again? I look at Amu.

"Run."

"Eh? Why?"

"Do you see a Nadeshiko here?"

"..."

She stared at me, which is annoying.

"Kora!"

"Ehehheh, sorry. Ok, let's run! To the royal garden!"

The rest of the guardians are already there, Yaya annoying Kairi. Rikka worrying about Hikaru, which is in the hospital guarded by a bunch of Easter's guards... Tadase, Kuukai, Nagi and Rima on paper work and Rima giving Nagi death glares.

"Jocker! Jester!" Kuukai chuckles.

"Not funny!" I punch him lightly on the head.

"Sorry. Anyway, heard that you and Nagi are neighbors!"

"What?" Rima asked, I senses jealousy~

"Yeah, I moved in last week."

"Nagihiko was with us on a school trip last week."

"Your mom told me."

"You met my mom?"

"Nice lady, I must say. But a bad cook."

"..."

Rima tugged my uniform and whisper in my ear "Can I talk to you?"

-Rima's POV-

"Sure!" she said, in a very loude voice. She did that on purpose!

"By the way!" Tadase shouted before we exit, "There's a new teacher here today. He's going to teach sports and art in middle school, he should be in Tuskasa's office. Can you two go gt him all the way?"

"Yeah, whatever."

I dragged her to the flower beds. I want to ask her what her relationship with Nagi- purplehead is. Wait, what, I mean just because she look like him, doesn't mean that...

"You like him!" she yelled. Wait, WHAT?

"No!" Making my arms into a 'X' shaped. "I hate Nagi- I mean purplehead!

"Aw, really? I was sure of it too! I'll tell Nagi you hate him then~"

She skipped off back to the royal garden. Bastard! She had it planned!

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I-I-I..."

"Can't hear ya."

She lean closer and smirked the 'Fujusaki smirk', hey, no fair! She's not a Fujisaki!

"I li..." my last words was nothing but a mere whisper. No1 I can't say it! It's true, I think I lov- like him. But I can't say it! But if don't I know she'll tell it all to purplehead after school. I was not expecting this, she put her hand on my head and smiled.

"You don't have to say it. Let's get to class! Middle school is 10 minutes away and class room is another 5 minutes! And we need to get that new teacher Tadase told us about..."

"... You tricked me."

"No I didn't~"

"You-"

"REN!"

A guy with green hair suddenly bear hugs her. What the hell? Who is that guy?

-Ren's POV-

"REN!"

Tusbasa pops out of nowhere and bear hug me. And is he wearing glasses?

"Tsubasa!"

"That's my name!"

"Where's Hayate?" Ichigo got out of her egg sleepy and rubs her eyes. After hearing Hayate's

"Here!"

She pulls him over to Kusukusu who was sitting on a huge leaf.

"Hayate! Come meet Kusukusu!"

I watch as the charas play around the flower beds, let's just hope they don't get in it. Now then...

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm your new teacher!"

-**End of Chapter 3!-**

**If my brother was my teacher, I'll probably die in less than a week… heh. Please R&R!**


	4. We never get to draw anything!

**Chapter 4: Art class! I'm drawing that takoyaki!**

-Rima's POV-

First I almost amit I lo-lik-don't hate. Fujisaki. And then a random green headed guy jumped out of nowhere and said he's my teacher!

"Who's this?" I ask Ren, who is still being hugged by the 'new teacher'. "Your boyfriend?" I grinned.

"NO!" She pushed him away and kicked him in the chest. He almost landed on the flower beds! Good thing he didn't... "He's my brother!"

-Ren's POV-

"Your _what_?" o_O

"My brother." I repeated. "And I want to know why he didn't land on the flower beds. Or I'm going to make him pay!"

"Jeez, Ren. Why did you start liking flowers so much?"

"It's not the flower, bush top!" I pointed to two black kittens playing with a ladybug on a daisy, they run off chasing each other when the bug took off.

"Pu- nekozuki~"

... *smack*

"What are you here anyway?"

"I told you, I'm your new teacher."

"I thought you left last night!"

"Are you chasing me away?"

"No! I-"

"If you are I'm not leaving."

"I already told you I'm not!"

"Oh good."

"If you two don't mind," said Rima. "We're going to be late!"

"Oh, you're right! You!" I grabbed Tusbasa's arm and dragged him towards middle school. "First lesson is art, you're teaching that right?"

After running for minutes which seems like hours to Rima, we're finally at the classroom door. Yes!

"Why were we running?" Tusbasa leaned on the wall, yawning.

"Because we're late, bush top!"

"Oh please, I can get you away with a teacher's permit~"

*punch*

I slide open the door and went to my seat next to Nagi and a girl named Kanami. That flirt was moved to the back of the class with two rows of guys. Ha!

5 minutes has passes and Tusbasa hasn't entered the class room. I got pissed and pulled open the door which also leads me to accidently hitting my brother's face. Oh...

"What?"

"Sorry?"

"Oh. Why are you not in class?"

"I am in class! And I should be asking you that!"

I realize too late that I was close to yelling. I can see people peeking from the door/window and whispers from inside, like, 'Who's that?', 'He's hot!', 'Why is Nade-chan yelling?', 'Baka! It's Ren-chan!', 'Don't tell me she's her boyfriend!', 'What? No!' and so on. I'm getting more pissed. I lead(dragged and pushed) him into the class room and took my seat. Hands on my chin and my eyes twitching.

"Are you ok?" Asked Nagi and Kanami in union.

"Fine."

"Hello class! I'm your new art and sport teacher! My name is- OH HEY REN! Anyway, my name is- ONIGIRI!" I can sense them... those weird glaze staring at me, I closed my eyes... Tusbasa, you're an idiot! I opened my eyes to see him eating an onigiri that he got from one of the student's bento. After he's done he wrote something on the blackboard. I gasped, and I saw the rest of the guardians do the same.

'Draw your favorite food,'

Nothing wrong with that, no problem. But this has one;

'And your chara if you have one, and make them do ballet in pink tutus.

"Onigiri-sensei?" I heard one of the girl say, Onigiri-sensei? Fits him so well... "What does the last line mean?"

"Hai? Didn't I tell you my name? And never mind that."

He erased it.

"You said it's onigiri!"

"Tsk, tsk. My name is Tusbasa. Not onirigi. But I would allow you to call me that if I can have another onigiri."

"Deal!" cried almost half of the class.

"This teacher is wired..." Kanami whispered to me. I nodded. If they found out he's my brother...

"AH! IMOTO-CHANNNN! *bear hugs*" I'm doomed. -headdesk-

_*time skipped, after class*_

"Jane, minna!"

Tusbasa run out of class with an onigiri in his mouth. It's his 10th or 13th! Everyone been staring at me with weird faces.

"You never told us you had a brother!"

"Why isn't his hair purple?"

"Hey, Kazuki! Your brother is the best!"

"Just-"

"Kazuki!" Saved! Kuukai was at the door with Nagi, Rima, Amu and Tadase, I wasted no time running out and drag them away from the class room.

"Oi, Kazuki! Remind me to test that training I did with Hinamori on you." Kuukai grinned and put his hands on his hip.

"Training?" I asked, what training?

"Anyway, your brother..."

"I know! He's weird!"

"No, I mean he can see charas?"

"Damn right I can!" He hangs upside down on a tree eating a banana. Hayate and Ichigo floated next to him, both eating a tiny onirigi.

"What are you? A monkey?"

"You do this too." He rolled his eyes.

"When did you ever saw me eating a banana while having a basket of banana peels next me?"

"Are you Kazuki's brother?" Kuukai asked.

"We have the same last name. We're from the same parents. And we live together."

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"Yeah… Hey! What do you mean 'Live together'? You moving in?" I tried my best to hide the 'Onii-chan is coming back, yay!' face.

"Yeah, why? I won't take your space... only half of the house."

"No! We share the house!"

"Can I have the bigger room?"

"No! Because I'm using it as a study!"

"Translation: No! Because I'm using it as a room to play online games and draw mangas. AKA my room." He said with a toothy grin.

-Yaya's POV-

Sugoii! Ren-chi's brother is so cool!

"Kairi! Why can't you be cool like tusbasa-chi?"

"Yaya-san..."

"Yaya told Kairi to call Yaya _Yaya_!"

**-End of Chapter 4-**

**They continue arguing for the rest of the day and skipped classes. But the teacher let them go because Tusbasa lied about borrowing them for 'work'. And Ren hit Tusbasa a few more time before chasing home with a katana strapped to her back.**


	5. No sushi! Book in the fridge!

**Chapter 5: I'm trying to study! And we're having MISO!**

-Normal POV-

"AHHH!" Ren flips the pages like a crazy mad man, books are everywhere on the floor, the bed is hardly visible. Yes, that test before summer is almost here and Tusbasa hide Ren's study books.

"OK! THAT'S IT!" She abandon what she was doing and rush to find he brother, which she did and he was half asleep with a pocky stick in his mouth. "Where the hell did you hide them? And is that my box of pocky!" She snatches the box from his and shoots him the death glare.

"Huh? It's right there." He pointed to the table; a tick blue book was under it.

"And the rest of them...?"

"There's one in the refrigerator."

"The _WHAT_?"

"One in the washing machine, under the flower pots and the last one I'm using as a pillow."

"What kind of hiding places are those!" She stomps off towards the kitchen but stopped half way and come back to the sofa. "Give it!" She said and took the book he's using as a pillow. His head hits the sofa.

"Ouch! Hey that hurts!"

"No it doesn't! You're on a damn soft sofa bed! My exam is tomorrow, leave me alone!"

"Piff, you're gonna get tops marks anyway."

"You're talking about yourself, I suck at math and Nagi's gonna beat me."

"Why don't you ask him to help you?"

"I don't want to both- wait, no, good idea. I can get away from the noises for a day. I'll be back before dinner!"

"I want sushi!"

"We're having miso!"

"Eh..."

-Ren's POV-

Ugh, he's driving me crazy! I mean, he's a good brother and he's fun. But *_sigh_*

I knocked on the Fujisaki's door and Bayaa came out.

"Yes?" she asked. Nagi told me about her. Well, actually, Yaya was the one who started it. Saying _'Nagi! Yaya wants to try Bayaa's mochi again!_'.

"Hello. I'm Kazuki Ren from next door. Is Nagihiko here?"

"Why, hello. I'm sorry I couldn't come last time with mistress Fujisaki. The young master is in the garden studying right now. Come in."

This place... is huge! It's times bigger than mine and they have koi ponds with lots of kois and lotus flowers. _Note to self: Get a koi pond next to the cherry tree._ I followed Bayaa to the garden, no surprise. It's huge. I saw purple hair and Nagi was on a tree.

"Thanks, Bayaa. I think I can find him from here."

"Are you sure? He tends to hide in the most unusual places."

"Don't worry about it. My favorite sunning place is my cherry tree."

I thanked Bayaa again and walk toward Nagi's tree, I was wondering how come he didn't say anything because Rima told me he has rabbit's ear... I went up to Nagi he was asleep with a book in his hand and a squirrel curls on his head sound asleep. I poke Nagi's cheek and he moved a little. After the third poke and he still hasn't wake up. I just go ahead and push him off the tree.

"What the-?"

-Nagi's POV-

I felt someone push me and I feel off. I looked up to see if it's was a _really_ big squirrel but I saw her instead. Ren was smiling and waving at me. She jumped down and lends me a hand. But I pulled her down and she fell next to me. I grinned.

"Now I got my revenge."

"Fine. Bayaa let me in by the way."

"Oh. What do you want?"

"What, I can't visit my neighbor?"

"..."

"Fine! Can you help me study? My brother is being stupid and he's hiding my book everywhere in the house! The fridge, the washing machine, the flower pots..."

"He hide you book in a _fridge_?"

"The freezer."

She handed be a book still cover in some icicles. Before I get to reply my mom came in with- wait, RIMA?

"Nagihiko! Is she your girlfriend?"

**-End of Chapter 5-**


	6. Finally, we're studying! And gomen!

**Chapter 6: Can't wait for summer! But we still have to study...**

-_flashback_-

_"Nagihiko! is she your girlfriend?"_

-_end of flashback_-

-**Normal POV**-

Rima was dressed in a layered pink and blue tank top and a pair of knee length jeans with ribbon belt, holding a book bag.

"I knew it!" Ren cried cheerfully standing up putting one of her hands on her hip while the other pointing at Rima then to Nagihiko. "There is something going on with you two!"

"No!" Rima and Nagihoko said in union and they both blushed, Ren and Nagihiko's mom giggled.

"I-I'm just here because purplehead's highest in class!" Rima was really red, she looked away from Nagi(_let's just call him Nagi from now on..._) and crossed her arms.

"I'll just leave you guys here." Nagi's mom giggled again. "Ren, there's a guy with green hair here a few minutes ago. He said to give you this."

She handed Ren a green bag with purple paw prints on it. It was tied with a huge baby pink ribbon.

"That'd be my idiot brother."

"You have a brother?"

"He came to our school as a teacher last week." Said Nagi, still red.

"He speaks!" Ren pretend to gasp and turn back to Nagi's mom. "And now he's living with me. Thanks for bringing this over."

-**Ren's POV**-

I opened the bag and a chara with lavender hair popped out.

"Ichigo!"

"Ren!"

Ichigo hugged me tightly on the arm.

"What happened?"

"Kiseki's meetings are horrible! Hayate's and the rest are still with Kiseki. Tusbasa send me here with this."

She held up a piece of paper stuck to an onigirl.

"Why don't you rest while we study?" Nagi poured some tea in a miniature cup and gave it to her.

"Thanks." Ichigo muttered before trying to sleep in the bag she came in, her egg is most lightly at home.

"By the way, Rima. Why are you dress like you're going to the beach?"

Andddd... she ignores me.

"Look, I know you hate me because I look like him." I pointed to Nagi(which is no longer red). "Why can't we get along?"

"I don't get along with purplehead look-a-likes."

Rima pointed at us while giving us the death glare. We sweet dropped and let out a sigh at the same time.

"There! Look! Are you sure you're not twins?"

"Look, Rima, I'm pretty sure I'm the only child."

"And I only have an idiot brother. Now can we study?"

It was an awkward silenced before...

"Fine."

-**End of Chapter 6**-

**Soooo sorry! I have a test this week and this is the last chapter until next week or so, which is a school holiday for me. That explains why they're trying to study. This chapter is almost based on a true story. But it's not summer... ha. I promise, I'll make longer and interesting story when my test ends...!**

**Hontini gomen!**


	7. He said it! I think

**Chapter 7: Eh? A confession?**

-**Normal POV**-

"Then, I shall announce the resaults for the test. Students who get below 45 will have to come back to school during summer." Kuroshiro-sensei pushed his glassed up while holding test papers in his other hand. "First in class, Fujisaki with a score of 95. Well done." Nagi took his paper and thanked the teacher, Rima was praying so hard that her eyes are sweating.

"Don't worry, we helped you studied 'till midnight. You'll pass for sure!"

"You better hope so, purplehead! I don't want to miss my comedy maraton!"

"Second, Kazuki. Score 89."

"Yatta!" Ren jumped up from her seat and collected her paper.

"Good job. For a new student. Third. Mashiro, you got a 74."

*_timeskipped afterschool_*

-**Ren's POV**-

School is finally over, me and Rima are on the way to the royal garden. Tadase and Amu have to the teacher and Nagi was at the gym, we're going to get him now actually, but...

"Er, you're blocking our way, we need to get to the gym." I looked over the other girl's shoulder, the gym was a few meters away. Ugh!

"Don't think we don't know where you're going. How dare you get so close to Nagihiko-sama?" She pointed at me. "Just because you look like his twin, dosn't give you the rights. He belongs to our Miyako-sama."

"Who's that?"

_I don't really care, I just want to get to the gym!_ Is what I really want to say right now.

"Trying to act dumb, eh? Don't think we don't know where you live. We're here to stop you from getting to the gym as well as comanding you to move your filthy house away from Nagihiko-sama right now!"

"I'm sorry, but it's too heavy." I grinned and put my arms on the back on my head. "And beside, I don't think he'll be intrested in old hags like you."

"What was that? We are a year older than you, you should treat us as your sempai and do as we say!"

"So if your sempai asked you to jump off a cliff, you'll do it?" Rima said, crossing her arms.

"Why you little brats... You know what? Nevermind, right now Miyako-sama is confessing to Nagihiko-sama and she's going to ask her papa to buy your filthy house!"

"What? You can't do that!"

Rima looks ready to charge at her.

"That, right. You can't do that."

Tusbasa jumped down from a tree, he has his hands in his pocket. Hayate was on his shoulder and Ichigo and Kusukusu wasted no minute tackling him.

"And why not? Why the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm just a teacher. And in order to buy my house, you need permission from me."

"Your house? That means... You're living with a teacher!"

She pointed at me with a _'I'm gonna blackmail you' _face as she high five'd her companion.

"Why not? He's my brother."

"What? You're lying!"

"I'm not."

"She's not."

Tusbasa put his hand on my head and smirked. A second later he was carrying Rima on his shoulder.

"Let me down!"

"No can do, we're going to get Nagi! Ren, catch up with us!"

"Ok!"

I jump over the older girls using the leader's head as a foot(hand)stool almost tripping her.

"Hey!"

"Sorry!"

"We won't forget this you little brat!"

"Like I care!"

I caught up with Tusbasa and Rima, but we were too late when we arrived at the gym.

-**Nagi's POV**-

"What do you need me for, Miyako-san?" I smiled.

"Ah... um, Nagihiko-sama?"

"You can drop the 'sama', I don't feel right."

"Nagihiko?"

"Yes?"

"I-I... I like you! No, I love you! Please, go out with me!"

Whoa, wait, a confession?

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Her voice was barly a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I already someone I like."

"Who is it?" She yelled. "Is it that Rima girl? Or that Kazuki girl?"

I fell silence. I can not answer that.

"It is isn't it? Then, I'll become better then them! I have the money, and good grades. Why? Is it because I'm bad at sports? I'm prettier then both of them!"

"I'm really sorry, It's not that. I just can't accept your feelings."

"Then-"

"I'm sorry Miyako-san."

She runned out the gym crying, I really can't accet her feelings, there is already a girl I loved. I was getting ready to leave when I heard an agurment outside. I run out as fast as possible, Ren, Rima and Tusbasa was standing there with Miyako-san.

"It's your fault! If you didn't came here! If only you'll just die!"

"You realy want me to die?"

"Wh- Nagihiko!"

That's right. Before she said that Ren was infront of her but she went chasing after a calico cat which means that I, standing behind her, is where she is pointng at.

"No- I-I..."

"I understood. I will go now."

*_timeskipped_*

-**Ren's POV**-

We ended up going home without going to the royal garden, Tusbasa went to tell the guardians about it since he's coming home later because of work. Nagi's looking really depressed.

"Now, now, I'm sure she didn't meant it. She was pointing at me afterall."

"It's not that. I think Rima's mad at me somehow."

"I don't think she is."

"Maybe..."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Just answe the question!"

I lightly punched his arm, and crossed my arms. The arkwark silence continues for a few seconds before he answered;

"Yes."

-**End of Chapter 7**-

**I know, this chapter sucks. Just bare with it.**

**It's almost time for the guardian's summer vacation! Any ideals on where they're going in the next few chapter would really help. And bonus! I'll put you in the story if you can guess who's tagging along the guardian's summer trip? :o**


	8. He's back! For a visit!

**Chapter 8: Sleep over! The lost lost prince is back?(for a visit)**

_-flashback-_

_"Just answer the question!"_

_"...""Yes."_

_-end of flashback-_

-**Ren's POV**-

"Yatta! He said it!"

"This isn't some hidden camera show is it?"

Nagi turn his head side to side to see if there's any hidden camera around.

"No it's not. Anyway, summer vacation starts tomorrow after school and I'm having a sleepover. Can you help me invite the guardians? I have to go straight to work after school."

"You have part time? And sure, why not."

"Great! Here's the invitations. Don't be early!"

_*timeskipped: Tomorrow after school, NekoMi Cafe*_

I looked at the costumers, most of them were regulars but there is one person I'd like to see today. Looks like she's not here. Oh well. Back in the kitchen everyone is busy, I walked over to the navy blue haired cook, his chara chatting with Ichigo.

"Here." I handed him an invatation to my sleepover. "There might be people you know."

"Oh?" He wiped his hands before taking the piece of orange coloured card. "I only started working here yesterday and you're inviting me to your house? Takes lots of trust, huh?"

"Baka! Even I remember that face of yours!"

"Heh, fine, I'll come. Tell that brother of yours to get the hockey set out."

"You play hockey...?"

"No."

"Then-"

"Personal reason."

He pulls out his violin and walked out of the kitchen, people took no noticed of him until he started playing it. He done it yesterday to calm the crying baby down and the costumers seem to enjoy it. I have no complains. I took my violin out and stood next to his. Added my own melody into his', our music blends in perfectly. Out charas danced following the rhythm. When it finished everyone clapped and looking pleased, we went back to the kitchen.

"You still got it."

He gently pats my head, and grinned. I pulled his hand off my head and put my violien back into it's case.

"Back at you." I muttered.

_*timeskipped, still Ren's POV. 30 minutes before sleepover*_

_***ding-dong***_

"I'll get it!" Tusbasa skipped, yes, skipped to the door. He was wearing his 'Not at all, It's all good.' apron. "Ren! You friend's here!"

"Right!"

I hurried to the door, not bothering to take off my red and green strawberry apron.

"Amu! Tadase! Yaya! Kairi! Rima! Nagi! Rikka! Hikaru! Kuukai! Glad you can make it. Kuukai, you sai you're bringing a friend with you?"

I looked around for Kuukai's friend, wondering whre he or she is.

"She'll be here soon." He let out a toothy grin.

"Ok, come on in! My brother will take care of you stuff."

"What? Why me?"

"Because I'm the one baking the cake! Don't forget the hockey set!"

"Cake? Yaya loves cake!"

Yaya cheered and clings on Kairi's arm, his face started to turn red. I chuckles and went into the kitchen. Nagi followed.

"Need help?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Are we playing hockey...?"

"Not really."

"Then-"

"Someone's personal reason."

"Oh."

_***ding-dong***_

"He's here!"

I hurried to the door, expecting to see the navy blue-haired guy but instead I saw...

"UTAU?"

I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Utau-chan!"

"Utau!"

"Popstar!"

Kuukai and the rest charge to the door, greeting Utau. I finally snaps out of it.

"Utau!"

I hugged Utau's arm and pushed her into the house. She blushed as she saw Kuukai.

"I sences love!"

"It's love-desu!"

Eru and Suu sang and dance around Utau and Kuukai, which is both very red. I chuckles.

"Anyway, you know Utau?" Kuukai said, avoiding Utau's eyes.

"You beat! The last time I saw her was... how long?"

"Before your brother went 'missing'."

"Oh! Anyway-"

_***bang-bang, knock-knock***_(Fail attempt at door banging...)

"What the heck? We have a door bell you know?"

"I opened the door to see a guy with navy blue hair, grinning. He has a pack of unagi in his hand.

"Yo."

"I'll forgive you if that unagi's for me."

"You beat!"

He threw the back of unagi at me. Which I fail to catch. Luckily Ichigo caught it before it hits the floor. I shoot him a death glare.

"Oops?"

"Let's go to the living room..."

Everyone were stll chatting and teasing each other. As soon as we walk in to the living room they stare at us with shocked eyes. Amu and Tadase stood up and charge towards the guy behind me.

"Nii-san!"

"Ikuto!"

**-End of Chapter 8-**


End file.
